1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chalk holding device for a pool cue and more particularly pertains to a device attractable to a pool cue for holding the chalk of a player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool chalk devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool chalk devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding chalk more convenient to pool shooters are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Prior art attempts to render chalk for the tips of pool cues more convenient are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,770 to Bond and 5,046,728 to Haddock. Such devices simply relate to the supporting a cube of chalk and removably clipping it to a convenient surface remote from the cue. Another prior art patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 23,315 to Matteson. Such patent simply relates to a generally cube like support for chalk to be used in association with a pool cue. Again, there is no teaching of coupling the chalk with respect to the cue for convenient personal utilization.
In this respect, the chalk holding device for a pool cue according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides-an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rendering chalk more convenient to pool shooters.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved chalk holding device for a pool cue which can be readily deployed and utilized. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.